Code Name: Predator
by Pandoras-Closet
Summary: As Jurai's future hangs in the balance, Detective Kiyone Mibiki finds herself alongside legendary heros...and facing one of the enemies of All Who Live
1. Past Mistakes

"The key to success? Work hard, stay focused and marry a Kennedy." - Arnold Schwarzenegger  
  
"What?" Princess Ayeka demanded. "What do you mean, he has to marry her? She's not even of noble rank!"  
  
"Um yes," said the man seated across from the enraged Princess. He was small and skinny, dressed in an ill-fitting robe and his hair appeared to have been attacked by a crazed weed whacker. "However, the fact remains is that Prince Kinshoue is a direct descendant of the Emperor's Alpha Line, while you and Princess Sasami are of the Beta Line. As both Prince Yosho and Lord Misaki have forsworn their claims to the throne, it falls to Prince Kinshoue. But in order to legitimize his claim, Lord Misaki must marry...Detective Mishoshi."  
  
The duo looked over to where a brown-skinned blonde-haired woman was seated in a chair, cooing softly to a squirming bundle in her arms. Behind her chair, two upright logs hovered protectively off the ground. Each one bore alien writing on their front and a single purple red "eye".  
  
"And she is of noble blood...of a sort," he continued. "Her grandfather is the Galaxy Police Commissioner and one of the most highly decorated heroes of the Ibis Conflict. It was his unit that led the suppression of the Protoss Uprising. The Royal Bloodline would not suffer."  
  
"That's entirely beside the point," Ayeka said, glowering. "Peerage aside, the child was conceived entirely on accident because she's too stupid to--"  
  
"How she became impregnated is irrelvant, Highness," the little man inturrupted. "The fact that Lord Misaki is the child's father and she the mother, however, is not."  
  
"She is a klutz," Ayeka snarled. "If she marries into the family, she will embarass us all."  
  
"Be that as it may, Highness, your father is reaching the end of his term. A heir must be declared." Ayeka's eyes narrowed. To prevent the corruption offered by the immense power and long life that being the imperial ruler bestowed, each Emperor was limited to a thousand years on the throne before they had to step down in favor of their heir. This limit was enforced by the very Trees themselves who could and had withdrawn their power. "If no heir is declared, the Royal Council can choose a successor as per the terms of the Constitution." Ayeka stared at the tabletop. Like the rest of the family, Ayeka drew power from the Trees and had all her life, except for the year her Aunt Funaho had cut her off...the year she had spent powerless as a lesson of what would happen if she ever became Empress and abused her power. A cold shiver ran down her spine at the memory. She did not care for the judge of abuse to be in the hands of sentient plants, but they had been the Empire's conservators since it's founding and had never been given cause to be dismissed.  
  
"He is not even old enough to rule..." She said softly, looking back up. "Kinshoue is a newborn and Miss Mihoshi is a Melcon. She won't even let him out of her sight until he is a year old. Her instincts won't allow it and if he is not bonded within six months of his birth, he will be too old to do so. Exactly how is that supposed to happen if she will not release him?"  
  
"Empress Funaho believes she has a way. But in order to clear the line of succession, you and Princess Sasami must also forswear your claims."  
  
"I doubt you will have any trouble with Sasami. She's never cared for being a princess." Ayeka stared out the window for a few more seconds and then nodded. "Very well, I will forswear my claim to the throne." The man nodded and began to reach into his case for the proper papers when Ayeka held up her hand. "However. Before I sign those papers, my Father will do two things. First, he will see to it that I am named as Regent for the Prince and that I will be responsible for his education. Secondly, he will accept that I will not forswear my claim until the Prince comes of age and he will see to it that the Royal Council does the same. If both these terms are not met, not only will I not assume either or both positions, but I can and will make Court a living hell for whoever is Regent."  
  
"I will...hm...have to consult with his Majesty."  
  
"Yes," Ayeka replied. "Do that."  
  
He got up and left. Only when the door had closed behind him, did Ayeka allow herself to relax and a long sigh escaped her as the confidence she had displayed flowed out of her like a flood.  
  
"You did well, Ayeka," said an older man in a priest's robe as he stepped into the room and knelt next to her. "Exactly as we rehearsed."  
  
"Yosho, do you really think father will accede?"  
  
"It's either you or a council pawn. You, at least, they will not be able to control and he knows it. Kinshoue will follow suit under your tuteledge."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"I usually am. Come, dinner is almost ready."  
  
Later that evening, the family gathered in the living room. One of the benefits of having Washu around was that their TV didn't just get terrestrial stations, but extraterrestrial ones as well. If it wasn't for the fact that keeping the girl's true nature hidden was of paramount importance, Tenchi was sure he could sit on the top of the social heap by having the only TV on earth that had ten million channels. Especially when most of his schoolmates didn't even have cable, much less a satellite dish.  
  
Ryoko controlled the remote at the moment and she was casually flipping channels. Sasami and Mihoshi were attending to Kinshoue, Tenchi and Ayeka were reading, and Kashuhito and Nobiyuki sat at a table engaged in some sort of card game.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sasami called when the doorbell rang and ran out, pigtails streaming behind her. A few minutes later, she returned with a young woman dressed in coveralls, her teal-green hair falling down over her left shoulder and the look of the dead in her eyes.  
  
"Bad day, Kiyone?" Ryoko asked as the green-haired woman collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Kiyone replied. "For the first time, I'm glad I let them stick me with that supervisor's job." She stared at the ceiling. "Not only did I have to practically sit on the welding crew, but there were five...five collisions at the Jupiter-Saturn interchange in the space of an hour. I was running back and forth so much that at one point I damn near walked back onto the site wearing my officer's uniform."  
  
"Ouch," Ryoko agreed as she stopped on what looked like an action movie. Hundreds of ships moving through space as a war march played then that faded out to be replaced by what could only be described as a giant amoeba seated behind a desk.  
  
"It was perhaps the greatest effort of the Galaxy Police. A veritable armada of ships all moving towards a single planet. Guided by the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran, for the final crush of the last of the Zebes Space Pirates, the man known as Reptex. Tonight, on Mysteries That Need To Be Solved, we'll be looking at one member of the GP force, and perhaps its biggest enigma. Maru Hiboshi, code named Predator." In a smaller picture, a picture of a woman, light skinned with black hair and a cold expression on her face appeared. "And the possibility that she survived the battle that nearly did the entire Galaxy Police in. We'll be right back." A commercial appeared.  
  
Ryoko chuckled. "Samus Aran...oh man, I remember her. She dragged me in a few times. Tough cookie that one."   
  
"Who's Samus Aran?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Samus Aran is considered the greatest of all bounty hunters," Washu said as she entered the room. She gestured and lights went off, leaving the TV as the only source of illumination. Then that too switched off. Then Washu swtiched on a flashlight, holding it under her chin. "She is the only person to have ever faced the Metroids and lived. The known galaxy owes it's life to her."  
  
"And what," Ryoko asked with exaggerated curiousity, "are Metroids?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked." The lights came back on and Washu stood next to the TV which now showed what looked like a jellyfish with claws instead of tentacles. "Metroids are a semi-parasites who can multiply when exposed to beta rays and over time, display positive mutational properties with nueroelectrical offensive powers."  
  
"In Standard, please," Ryoko called out.  
  
"They can drain life energy from organic or artifical sources. When exposed to beta rays they reproduce, and over time, mutate into larger and more powerful forms with the ability to use neural electricity in the form of a lightning bolt as a weapon."  
  
"But why would anyone fight something like that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Because it was her job. About three hundred years ago, in an effort to maintain peace, the civilized races of the known galaxy came together in a congress known as the Galactic Federation and when the threat of space pirates arose, it's military arm, the Galactic Federation Police. As their numbers were never that high, the GFP supplemented it's numbers by employing bounty hunters to hunt down and arrest criminals who simply weren't dangerous enough to warrant the GFP's full attention but nonetheless needed to be dealt with.  
  
More importantly, they were expendable. In Galactic Year 20105 a research spaceship landed on a planet called SR Three Eighty-eight where they discovered a strange and then unknown life form. Placing it in stasis. they left to return to their base only to be attacked by the Space Pirates of planet Zebes, who stole the life form, which the researchers had named Metroid. As reports of the Metroid's powers were believed to be exxagerated, it was decided to hand the problem of the Space Pirates over to their Bounty Hunters. More specifically, Samus Aran, who tended to be vocal about the Federation's policies, and her comments were usually negative."   
  
"And yet she took their credits," Ayeka muttered. "Typical."  
  
Of course, back then, no one knew what was under Samus's suit, in fact, she was believed to be a he. A cyborg who's enhancements gave 'him' superpowers. Aran did in fact penetrate Zebes' defenses and destroyed the cybernetic terrorist known as Mother Brain, who led the pirates."  
  
"So, uh...how did they find out? About Samus, I mean." Tenchi asked.  
  
"Space pirates are the most vicious, bloodthirsty, depraved class of people in the universe," Ayeka said quietly, ignoring Ryoko's shout of protest. "On Zebes, the pirates gave free reign to their perversions, believing themselves to be safe behind their massive defenses. Even a hardened Bounty Hunter like Ms. Aran was sickened by what she saw and after Mother Brain was defeated, she allowed her nausea to rise. However, with the death of Mother Brain, the defenses also came down and a sqaud of GFP Special Weapons And Tatics officers deployed using the then new teleport technology. One of the officers happened to have a camera and snapped a picture of Aran."  
  
"This picture," Washu said and the TV displayed a picture. In it, a young woman knelt, her hand inches from her mouth as she finished wiping. A puddle of vomit was on the ground before her and to the left a helmet lay on it's side. But it was the woman's face that drew most of the attention.  
  
It was a handsome face, with just a touch of elfin qauliity to it. Almond shaped jade green eyes stood out against pale skin. Her dark blonde hair was streaked with white and purple and her eyes, which were looking directly at the camera, were wide with surprise and her mouth slightly open. All of Samus' defenses were down and it showed. The sheer openess of her expression caught at the heart and transformed the face from handsome to sheer beauty. She wore green, orange, and yellow armor that was pitted and battle scarred.  
  
"But it wasn't over," Washu said, resuming her narrative. "The Federation sent a research ship to determine if the Metroid found was an abberation or one of many. But after it, a search and rescue ship, and an armed combat unit all vanished, the Federation again dispatched Aran to determine if Metroids were indeed responsible for the disappearance of the teams, despite her protests that if the Federation did indeed want to make sure Metroids never again threatened the galaxy, it would be far simpler to detonate the system's star. However at that point, there was a tide of liberalisim in the Governing Council, and they were horrified at the thought of casually wiping out an entire planet, dangerous life forms or no. So Samus descended into the planet's depths and in the course of her journey, discovered that an entire previously uknown civilization had settled the planet and possibly even created the Metroids. What records survived indicated that these people were called Chozo, and that they had once been quite extensive before packing up and leaving. Some of their machinery was still active and were generating beta waves, causing the Metroids to multiply. Nonetheless, she destroyed all the Metroids she could find, including their queen, a massive beast in a cavern near the planet's core.  
  
When Aran returned from the planet's surface she brought with her a baby Metroid, which had apparently had adopted her as it's mother, which she left at the Ceres reasearch station. However, the space pirates were not yet done with her and they attacked Ceres, stealing the Metroid. Feeling responible for the baby, Aran returned to Zebes for what would be a final battle with Mother Brain. Hooked into the core of Zebes itself, Mother Brain's death caused the planet to self-destruct, a fate Samus narrowly escaped. Soon after, the Federation collapsed under it's own bloated bueracratic weight, and the GFP reformed itself into the Galaxy Police.  
  
Meanwhile, Aran had faded into semi-retirement, emerging here and there to do various jobs, one of them being the Reptex job, where she and Predator crossed paths." The lights winked off and then came back on. Washu was gone, and everything was back to normal.  
  
Ryoko looked up at the ceiling as she switched the TV back on, which was still running commercials. "Predator..." she mused. "You know, of all the cops in the GP, I never wanted to run into that one."  
  
"Afraid?" Ayeka asked archly.  
  
"Afraid? Hah!" Ryoko let out a snort of laughter. "She was just more trouble then she was worth. You don't just buy a nickname like that off the shelf you know."  
  
"She was a joke," Kiyone said flatly. "They both were. Jokes and cowards."  
  
Ryoko switched the TV off and every one turned to look at Kiyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I...I...uh..." Kiyone stammered and then sighed. "Hiboshi was the reason I joined the Galaxy Police. Her exploits were legendary...I thought she was the very image of what a police officer should be." Kiyone's expression hardened. "Then I found out what really happened at Mekoh."  
  
"Mekoh?" Tenchi asked, his expression confused. Nobiyuki, Kasuhito, and Sasami also looked puzzled.  
  
"Mekoh." Kiyone said and stood, walking to the window. "It's a minor system about three hundred parsecs galactic west of Jurai. Uninhabited, nothing higher then bacteria and microbes. One planet, just far enough away from the star to support life...barely. That's probably why Reptex picked it. Figured no one would think to look there." She let out a disgusted chuckle. "He underestimated Aran. She tracked him across several megaparsecs worth of false trails, unaware that Hiboshi was doing the same thing. Word has it that there was a nice fight when they finally crossed paths. Left an entire forest moon devastated and it boiled down to a draw." Kiyone turned away from the window. "As the story goes, they joined forces and eventually tracked Reptex down. They then returned to GP HQ and filed the report. Then led virtually the entire force back to Mekoh where Reptex made the star go nova, rather then be captured. The blast destroyed most of the ships in the system--only the ones at the very rear, who had time to react, managed to get away safely. Aran and Hiboshi, along with everyone else who died that day, were mourned as heroes. A memorial to their sacrifice is in the plaza at HQ."  
  
"And the unofficial story?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" One of the surviving ships received a tightbeam transmission from the com specialist of the strike team. According to him, Aran and Hiboshi turned on the strike team they led down to the planet and then pleaded with Reptex not to set off his weapon. Supposedly it was Aran who actually triggered the nova in the middle of a blind panic, killing them all." Kiyone's expression turned thoughtful. "The whole thing should end right there, except that the same ship that received the tightbeam also recorded a sensor ghost of Aran's ship fleeing the nova. Then there's the sighting."  
  
"Sighting?"  
  
Kiyone nodded. "A doctor at remote mining colony claims a strange woman dragged him from his bed at gun point and into a funny looking space-ship where she made him stabilize a woman with dark blond, purple and white hair. The thing is, he also claims that in a corner, he saw Aran's suit. As you saw in the picture, it's totally unique in appearance and it uses Varia barrier technology. Because of that, some people claim that Aran and Hiboshi survived and are living somewhere on the edge of civilization, waiting until they are needed again and other mythic crap like that."  
  
"But they were famous," Tenchi said. "Surely someone would've recognized them by now if they were still alive."  
  
"Maybe," Kiyone replied, sitting down. "The thing is, Aran is--was an notorious recluse, even after that photo you saw was taken. If anything, she became even more reclusive after it and the Zebes photo is probably the best one of her. As for Hiboshi, I'm told she was gifted. She could slip into a guise so completely, that if you didn't know who she really was, you couldn't tell the difference. Blending in, like camouflage. That's why they called her Predator.  
  
So yeah, with a little effort, they could disappear into the Edge Colonies. But I don't believe it myself. No, I think they both died in the nova. And good riddance."  
  
With that, the evening went back to as it had been...somewhat.  
  
****  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
"I will be fine," Kasuhito repeated. "I was running the shrine by myself long before any of you came along."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Father?" Nobiyuki asked as he and Tenchi came back down the ramp of the ship Jurai had sent to take them to Jurai. "It is your grandson's wedding after all."  
  
"No, no," Katsuhito chuckled. "As I've said to Tenchi, my place is here now. I won't leave." He clapped Nobiyuki on the shoulder. "Take plenty of pictures for me."  
  
On board the ship, Ryoko and Ayeka sat side by side in the lounge area watching Mihoshi with narrowed eyes as the blonde played with her son. There was nothing they could do about putting off the marriage. They both knew that Tenchi saw it as his duty. Like or not, she was the mother of his child and they knew him well enough to know that he would do the honorable thing.  
  
Besides, the position of second wife wasn't so bad.  
  
Mihoshi was, of course, oblivious to their hostility, though she did look up when Kiyone entered, followed by Tenchi and Nobiyuki. "That's that," Kiyone said, taking a seat.  
  
"You're going too?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kiyone said. "Officially, I'm the Commissioner's representative."  
  
"Whoops!" Mihoshi broke in as Kinshoue began wailing. "Somebody made a poo-poo in their dipey-wipey." She exited the lounge.  
  
"And unofficially?" Ryoko asked with an arch smile.  
  
"To quote my superior, 'Make sure that crazy psycho gives up her badge so that she can never set foot on GP property ever again.' Endqoute." The walls and floor quivered slightly as the ship began to lift off. "I've even been provided with regs to support me." Kiyone smiled thinly. "As soon as the ceremony is over, she will be out my hair for good." Kiyone smiled and then gave an insane sounding cackle.  
  
Outside, the blue of day faded to the blackness of space, and then the molted color of hyperspace. Behind them, hidden in the sensor shadow created by their drive's emission, and thusly invisible, another ship followed.  
  
****  
  
Tenchi made a noise in his throat. His legs hurt, his voice was raspy from all the praying, and the ceremony still wasn't over.   
  
'Why didn't anyone tell me that Juraian wedding ceremonies last several hours?' he thought to himself. 'We should at least have something to sit on.'  
  
He glanced at Mihoshi. The blonde was smiling broadly and showed no hint of weariness. Even Sasami, who was standing where Mihoshi could see her as she held Kinshoue, looked completly relaxed and alert. Tenchi bit back a sigh and tried to think about anything but how tired he was.  
  
"And now," the Officiator said. "We will join these two by the most scared bonds. Mind to mind to mind, heart to heart, and soul to soul. If there is anyone who believes that this joining to be a portent of ill, let them speak now, or speak not at all."  
  
"Well it's not that I object to the joining, but the lady and I do have unfinished business." The voice came from the back of the room. "Best we settle it now."  
  
Walking up the aisle came a tall, slender man dressed in black and dark gray robes. A jade green cape flared behind him, and his black hair was unbound. He was smiling, but his eyes were cold and cruel.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Mihoshi asked, her voice a strained whisper.  
  
"Yes," Ayeka said as she and Ryoko joined them. "I'd like to know that myself."  
  
"Ah yes, where did my manners go?" He knelt before Ayeka. "Space Pirate Reptek, pleased to make your acquaintance." A moment of stunned silence greeted this introduction, and Reptek was already moving, his kneeling to Ayeka had been nothing more then the crouch for a leap and he shot over their heads and landed in front of Sasami. With a backhand swipe, he knocked her to the floor, snatching Kinshoue from her arms and then leaping upwards, vanishing almost as soon as his feet left the floor. A split second later, one of the skylights shattered and they caught a glimpse of a sphere-shaped ship streaking away. Mihoshi sank to her knees, a blank look on her face.  
  
The room exploded into audible chaos as everyone began talking and yelling at once. And then over them all, they heard Azusa's shout of: "SILENCE!" When the room had calmed, he began issuing rapid orders. "Get a vector on him, deploy the outer system defense--he is to be taken alive, and somebody get me a cup of Jeune." Then he turned to his wives. "Funaho, take the flagship and get out to the System Rim. Bring back this Reptek and my Heir. Misaki, call your subordinates and find out how the hell that man got into my palace." Both women ran out. "Guards. Get my daughters and their guests to their room."  
  
As the guards herded them to their rooms, Tenchi could hear the Emperor bellowing for his drink.  
  
****  
  
Everyone clustered around Kiyone as she exited the bedroom that...he and Mihoshi would've shared later tonight. He still had trouble thinking about her that way. But at the moment, the primary thing on his mind was how much he wanted to gut Reptek for stealing his son. Part of him was surprised at those thoughts. He was by nature a peaceful man and never cared for violence. But at the moment, he wanted...needed to see Reptek dead.  
  
"...made her take a sedative and go back to sleep," Kiyone was saying. "All we can do now is wait."  
  
Several hours passed and then there was a knock and then the door opened to reveal a Juraian Knight. "I beg your pardon, Regent," the woman said to Ayeka. "But your Father's term ended a few minutes ago, and the council is waiting for you."  
  
"Inform the council that I accept on behalf of the Emperor their oaths of loyalty," Ayeka said. "The formalities will be attended to once the prince has been returned to us. Until then, all of my father's advisors will keep their offices and all of Jurai's resources are to focused on locating the Prince. Let it be known to every male, female, and multigender in the galaxy that Jurai will not stop until the Prince has been returned to us and we call upon every Juraian to assist us in however they can. I will make a formal address later today. That will be all." The woman paled. Juraians were a very formal race and to put off a ceremony struck many as horrifying, but she recovered, quickly, bowed and left.  
  
"Ayeka, I don't know much about the inner workings of politics, but if even half of what you told me about the Council is true," Kiyone said, "It won't take them long to try and use your decision to put off the ceremony against you."  
  
"Not to long, I imagine. But they won't dare at the moment. There's quite a bit of outrage over Kinshoue's-" She broke off as the bedroom door slammed open. Mihoshi stood there, swaying on unsteady legs. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was clearly fighting the effects of the sedative.  
  
"Kinshoue? Where's my baby? I want my baby. Give him back to me." She lunged for the door. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" The sedatives however, made her even more uncoordinated then usual and she instead fell forward, laying there for a moment before curling up into a ball, sobbing softly.  
  
****  
  
"I can't go back. I won't back."  
  
"But I need you."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're the only one who can."  
  
"It's been too long."  
  
"You made me. I didn't ask to be created. You owe me."  
  
"He is your child, not mine."  
  
"And that makes a difference?"  
  
Silence, then a sigh. "Very well."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. She could hear the voice of her friends...no, Mihoshi's friends. Predators had no friends, only those they didn't hunt.  
  
Still, it would be best if she avoided contact with them...  
  
She reached for Mihoshi's cube.  
  
****  
  
Kiyone rubbed her forehead as she walked down the corridor. As the ranking GP officer on Jurai, it had fallen to her to coordinate the GP investigation until a lieutenant could arrive to take over. Not that they would do anything. Reptek had taken Kinshoue only fifteen hours ago and they still had no idea how he had gotten inside the palace. Under standard procedure they were to stay put and wait for the kidnapper to make their demands. But Kiyone's instincts told her otherwise. Reptek had said that he and Mihoshi had "Unfinished Business", he wanted her to come after him. And she would too. Melcon maternal instincts were the strongest in the known galaxy and since they were approaching the point where they couldn't give her any more sedatives without risking her health, they would either have to restrain her or turn her loose.  
  
Kiyone stopped in the middle of the corridor. And why shouldn't they turn her loose? Kiyone had helped raise her younger siblings...before....she forced those memories away. The important thing was she could understand what Mihoshi was going through.  
  
And as that thought went through her head, a plan followed it. She, and Mihoshi--no, Tenchi would insist on coming along and so would Ryoko, whom they would need to fly Ryo-Oki--fine. The four of them could leave now on Ryo-Oki and then board the Yagami when it caught up to them. That wouldn't take more then a few days. Then it was simply a matter of turning Mihoshi loose. There was no mountain big enough for Reptek to hide under once that happened.  
  
She passed the index and middle finger of her right hand over the bracelet on her left wrist. The disc parted, revealing a small sensor plate, which she double tapped. She made the passing motion again, and the disc closed back up. She looked back up just in time to see the flash of a cube teleport and then take a spinning heel kick to the side of the head.  
  
Her training took over and she moved with the blow, falling to her knees, dazed, but not down. Shaking her head to clear it, she saw someone dart around the corner. Her head still ringing, she took off in pursuit.  
  
****  
  
For several minutes, her assailant led her through the halls of the palace and finally onto the landing pad where the running figure darted into a yacht and closed the door.  
  
Kiyone stopped and almost fell over, the pain in her head was getting worse and it was hard to think. With clumsy fingers, she pulled her own cube and tried to remember the configuration for teleportation. She must have gotten it right, because a moment later, she was in a lounge and then blackness claimed her and she knew nothing more.  
  
When she awoke, she heard a the distant hum of a stardrive, felt carpet under her cheek and when her eyes opened, she could see the ceiling. Her head was still sore, but she could think clearly and--  
  
Suddenly, she was back in the corridor, looking at a moment frozen in time. She could see her assailant, the one she had chased into the yacht. Saw their face.  
  
She saw, but she couldn't believe.  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
The click and hum of a GP issue plasma pistol being primed sounded behind her.  
  
"No, not Mihoshi..." 


	2. A meeting of Heros

"The best part of going to see this movie is going up to the ticket window and saying 'Two for Monkeybone.'" -Claude Nobler  
  
****  
  
Not for nothing was Kiyone the youngest first class detective in nearly a century, and with a twitch of her wrist, the hold-out plasma pistol slid into her hand. It was small, compact, had one shot, and the setting was hardwired to kill. It was also illeagal as hell under GP regs and she was the only one who knew about it.   
  
Kiyone never used to carry one until one bust went awry and the head of the gang decided to have some fun. Fortunutly, he had been inturuppted by a GP SWAT team before he could begin. Since then, Kiyone had carried the pistol as a last resort. If she was ever in that kind of situation again...not even she would survive a plasma blast at point-blank range.  
  
Another thought occured to her. Her pistol was gone, as was the circle-whip and energy knife, but why did she still have the hold-out?  
  
There would be time enough for that later, she decided, and whipped around, leveling the pistol at-  
  
Kiyone froze. The woman standing before her was not Mihoshi, in fact, she wasn't even a Melcon. "You're...you're Maru Hiboshi...where's Mihoshi?!"  
  
"Away," Hiboshi replied flatly. She hadn't aged one bit in the past hundred and fifty years or so, Kiyone noted. Hiboshi wore a light grey turtleneck sweater, black jacket, gloves, pants and boots. A brown belt encircled her waist, and the hilt of an energy knife protruded from the top of one boot.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Kiyone grabbed her hold-out pistol with both hands. "Maru Hiboshi, I hereby place you under arrest for assiting in the murder of twelve hundred and fifty GP officers, cowardice and deriliction of duty, Place your weapon on the floor, kneel, and--"  
  
"You want to find the Juraian prince or not?" Hiboshi inturrupted. "We don't have time to be standing around gabbing."  
  
"Place your weapon on the floor," Kiyone began again.  
  
"Listen to me, idiot," Hiboshi snarled. "The Prince is in the hands of one of the most depraved maniacs in the universe. If you knew what Aran and I found out when we landed on Mekoh, you wouldn't be pointing that pistol at me."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"He's a Sayjin," Hiboshi replied.  
  
The hold-out clattered to the floor.  
  
****  
  
Ayeka's eybrow was twitching and Tenchi Misaki wished he was anywhere but in the confrence room. He knew first hand that the twitching was a prelude to Ayeka losing her temper, and the droning smugness of the Council representive as he read off a list of what he had politely termed suggestions, but whose wording left no doubt that the Council was giving Ayeka orders.  
  
"I see," Ayeka said softly when he finished. "Kamyia." A Juraian Knight stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, Regent?"  
  
"Take Lord Fal," she indicated the representive," down to the dungeon and schedule his execution for...oh tomorrow morning. List the charge as...I suppose treason will do. See to it that the rest of the Council recieves the same treatment."  
  
"You have no right!" Fal exploded as Kamyia approached him. "You're--"  
  
"Regent of Jurai," Ayeka said coldly. "Until Prince Kinshoue comes of age, I speak for, and weild the full authority of, the throne. That means the Council serves at my pleasure, and not theirs." She steepled her fingers. "Choosing to live on Earth is not a sign of a feeble mind, Lord Fal. Humans have a great deal to teach us. You and the other Council members can consider that while you're all waiting for the executioner. Take him away."  
  
When the door closed behind them, Ayeka surveyed the table. Her parents and Aunt Funaho were staring at her speculativly, Tenchi, Nobiyuki and Ryoko in open-mouthed shock. As her eyes met those of her father, he nodded ever so slightly in approval, something he had rarely done.  
  
"With that out of the way," Ayeka said. "There's work to be done. Since Reptek penetrated our defenses, we can probably expect a repeat of what happened after Ryoko struck seven hundred years ago."  
  
"Which was?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Jurai's primary weapon is our reputed invincibility. By stealing Kinshoue, Reptek indicated that we might be otherwise and therefore, can be attacked. No doubt enroute to this system are several fleets of ships from various pirate clans, conquerers, and other miscreants seeking to exploit our 'weakness'. Aunt Funaho, you will take Father and Ryoko with you and assume command of the system defense with Father in command of the orbital fleet. I suggest that you place Ryoko with the forces defending the system edge, but the final decision, is of course, yours."  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to go?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"You attacked Jurai once, now you will help defend it. You owe us that much. Have the ships broadcast a general warning that any attempt at attack will be met with deadly force. Mother, you will be in charge of planetary defense. Take Tenchi with you and place him with the palace gaurd. Mister Nobiyuki will go with you as well. Have him oversee the construction and design of barriers within the palace halls. I don't actually expect them to get any further then the inner system, but I refuse to take any chances. The honor of Jurai is at stake. Good luck."  
  
****  
  
Sayjin.  
  
The word rang in Kiyone's imagination, as it did in all the imaginations of all the races within the known galaxy, like the clap of doom.  
  
"He can't be one..." Kiyone gasped. "They're dead...all dead."  
  
Of all the races to hold the power of using one's own life force as a weapon, the Sayjin race stood above the rest with only the Jurai, and a few space pirates, capable of challenging their might. Masters of hand to hand combat, the Sayjins had made a living out of clearing planets of life for anyone with enough credits. Having refined genocide into an an art, their crimes were beyond number, and not even Jurai could completely stop them. In the end, they were blockaded inside their home system, but not confined, not completly. One of their ships managed to occasionally get through the blockades, and yet another race was wiped from the universe as a result.  
  
Then, mysteriously, their planet was destroyed, taking most of them with it. Only four Sayjins had survived, and they were long since dead. But there were rumors, whispers that there had been more then four survivors. Exiles, and those coming home who had the presence of mind to turn around and try to outrun the blast.  
  
"No," Hiboshi said. "Not all of them. Reptek's proof of that."   
  
Kiyone snatched up the pistol and jammed it in Hiboshi's face, her own terror and concern and fear for Kinshoue raging inside her. "You're lying!" She screamed. "You have to be lying!" Hiboshi said nothing, just stared at her. "Liar..." Kiyone whispered as she saw the truth in those dark orbs, but could not admit it to herself. "They're all dead. They have to be...they must be."  
  
Slowly, almost gently, Hiboshi pushed the gun down. "Kinshoue is in the hands of madman, regardless of his race. An innocent needs help. Will you give it? Or will you stand there and blubber like a baby?"  
  
"I am a GP officer!" Kiyone snapped. "We do not blubber!"  
  
"Then prove it! Reptek is a second generation Sayjin halfbreed and he's nowhere near the level of the rest of his race. He can be taken by someone with the guts. I know I have the guts, do you?"  
  
Kiyone stared at her for a long moment. "I got them." she said quietly.  
  
"Then come on."  
  
They were a day and several hours in hyperspace before Kiyone decided to speak. "You know where Reptek took Kinshoue?" She asked, sitting in the mate's chair.   
  
"No."  
  
"No? But then where are we going?"  
  
"We have something to pick up first," Hiboshi replied as she brought the yacht out of hyperspace. Before them was a green and brown planet, surrounded by ribbons of clouds. A blue-white star shone in the distance and a glance at the nav display told Kiyone they were not on any of the yacht's charts. "And its on that planet."  
  
****  
  
Hiboshi set the yacht down outside a small village surrounded by a high stone wall. The gates were wood, and flanked by bipedal statues, each one sitting down and holding up crystal orb as though in offering to the heavens. Hiboshi was out of her seat almost before the engines had finished powering down and headed for the exit, Kiyone close behind.  
  
The villagers looked like wrinkled old birds and they made huffing noises when they breathed. Their gait seemed to be a fast, albeit limping, shuffle and they completely ignored the two women. The houses were made of stone blocks with flat roofs and one door and window.  
  
"You crazy fox!" Hiboshi suddenly shouted as she stopped walking. "Why the hell aren't you dragging your wrinkled ass out here to say hello?"  
  
"Because my wrinkled ass is perfectly comfortable right where it is!" Someone shouted back from one of the houses.  
  
"Don't make me come in there!"  
  
"You do and I'll make some tea!"  
  
"Your threats mean nothing to me, old woman!"  
  
"You've never drunk my tea!"  
  
Hiboshi made a noise that sounded very much like a snicker and began walking towards one of the larger houses.  
  
Inside the house, they were greeted by an old woman in a purple dress that covered her from neck to toe. She leaned on an old twisted and gnarled cane and was thin and frail looking. Her long white hair was unbound and a single earring glinted in her left ear.  
  
Her advanced age didn't stop her and Hiboshi from exchanging loud insults that eclipsed any Kiyone had heard in the barracks at the GP Acadamy. Not wanting to intrude on what was some kind of reunion of sorts, the GP officer instead looked around.  
  
Two chairs were arranged before a large fireplace and a bed, neatly made was against the wall. An outdated kitchen unit was near the window and in the darkest corner like some sentinel, was...  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." Kiyone muttered under her breath. Up close, the suit didn't look like cutting edge custom made combat armor. The orange, yellow, and green metal was pitted, and showed signs of makeshift repair. Almost reverently, Kiyone laid her hand on the armor's chest. It was cool to the touch, almost tingling with history.  
  
"It saved my life many times," said a soft voice. Kiyone turned. The old woman was standing not three feet away, arthritic hands clasping her cane. Despite the effort it must be costing her, she stood tall, green eyes proud and stubborn. "My name, Detective, is Samus Aran. Maru tells me that you have a problem."  
  
****  
  
"Gone?" Ayeka asked. Her voice did not change and her gaze did not waver from the massive hologram of the Jurai System that dominated the war room. Somehow, that made her seem all the more terrifying.  
  
"Yes, Regent," said the GP rating who stood nearby. Palace security observed Lieutenant Mabiki pursuing Detective Mihoshi into one of the racing yachts. A security shuttle was dispatched, but the yacht made it into hyperspace before the shuttle could clear the hyper limit. The monitoring beacons registered the yachts passage into unknown space some ten hours ago. The shuttle has only just returned. The captain accepts full responsibility for his failure to catch them."  
  
"There will be no blame assigned," Ayeka said. "Miss Kiyone is a pilot of unparalelled skill. I'm sure she had her reasons. Who does that leave in command of the GP unit here?"  
  
"That would be Detective Sargent Hoa, Regent."  
  
"Have the GP forces deploy for riot control," Ayeka said.  
  
The rating nodded and hurried out.  
  
Ayeka continued to stare at the holo.  
  
****  
  
"I suppose it was too much to hope that he died," Aran said, staring moodily at the hearth. "Should have known it was too easy."  
  
"I don't understand," Kiyone said, looking back and forth. "The reports..."  
  
"Were a crock of Bantha shit!" Aran snapped. "Reptek was a pirate of Zebes, and Mother Brain taught them to plan and do so meticulously. He knew he'd be hunted, he must have...and we took the rap for it."  
  
"Stupid," Hiboshi agreed. "It was so obvious too. They must have been in on it."  
  
"Who was in on it? In on what?" Kiyone felt very much like the proverbial fish out of water.   
  
"They must have missed one." Hiboshi stood up. "No help for it. Better get into the monkey suit, Aran, we have work to do."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Hiboshi stared at Aran. "But Reptex is out there and you're-"  
  
"Too damn old. I'm a Hyborean for Tokimi's sake. I know its a foriegn concept to you, Hiboshi, but some people in the galaxy age." She sighed. "I'm two hundred standard years old, Maru. I'm too old to put on the suit and run around saving the galaxy. At my age, the damn thing would tear me apart, implant enhancement or not."  
  
"Then I'll wear it," someone said and with a start, Kiyone realized it was her. "I'll wear the suit."  
  
Aran stared at her. "No."  
  
"No?" Kiyone shouted and grabbed Aran's arm. "There's an innocent-" The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, her head sore where it had smacked into the ground. 'She took me down,' Kiyone realized. 'Two hundred scruddin years old and she took me down so fast I didn't realize it till I was on the ground.'  
  
"Its not as simple as just putting on the suit," Aran said, taking some pills and a container of water from Hiboshi. The old woman's face was pale and she was breathing heavily. She swallowed the pills, her color returning and her breathing slowing almost instantly. "The suit's active response system pushes your movements, speeds them up. Organic muscles can't handle the strain."  
  
"Which was why you had the implants and enhancements," Kiyone said.  
  
"Very good, Lieutenant. Without those 'superpowers', I never would have made it as far as I did, and neither will you, even if I was so inclined to let you put it on. Besides, there's no way to do the conversion. The Chozo have put their technological ways behind them and you'll find nothing more advanced then a windmill here."  
  
Kiyone looked at the window as the sunlight dimmed. Looking out, she saw the Yagami desceneding out of the sky into the village sqaure. It...and its full band com system, had caught up to them. "I know someone who can," she said softly.  
  
****  
  
Professor Washu, holder of more degrees then most people had hairs on their heads and arguably the greatest scientific mind the galaxy had ever seen scratched her head and stared at the scan she had made of Samus Aran's insides. "Let me get this straight," she said to Kiyone. "You want me, to do this," she pointed at the scan, "to you?" She then pointed at the suit. "So you can wear that?" Kiyone nodded. "The GP won't let you stay on the force, you know how they feel about non medical full body implants and enhancements."  
  
Kiyone took her badge off her uniform and held it out to Washu. "I know that this badge," she said, her voice deathy quiet, "means more to me then life itself...and if I let an innocent die because I'm too scared of losing it, then I've failed it and everything it stands for, everything it means."  
  
"Well since you're sure," Washu said, and police officer and scientist vanished.  
  
A moment later, so did the suit. 


End file.
